DE 20 2008 004 672 already discloses a valve housing blank which is produced in a cost-effective manner as a casting and allows high flexibility when assembling a valve assembly as it can be reworked with very little effort and then be composed to form various valve assemblies. With this valve housing blank two parallel receiving spaces for two valve inserts are coupled with ten incoming or outgoing lines in total which, in the initial state, are mainly closed off from the receiving space by thin dividing walls. Depending on the running of the lines within the valve assembly composed of several valve housings, several dividing walls are removed.
Compared with this known valve housing blank, the compatibility and the space requirement are to be further reduced so that still more compact and flexible valve assemblies can be composed from these new valve housing blanks.